Kiyoshi Fujino
Kiyoshi Fujino '''(" " '''Romaji: Fujino Kiyoshi), nicknamed Kiyoshi (キヨシ), is the main protagonist of Prison School and is one of the five first-year boys in attendance of all-girls school Hachimitsu Academy. His love interest is Chiyo Kurihara, the daughter of the school's chairman Principal Kurihara. Appearance Kiyoshi is a tall young man with dark blue hair and black eyes. Kiyoshi has an average weight and is lean at the start of the manga, but gains some muscle during his incarceration in the Prison Block of the school. During his stay in the Prison Block, Kiyoshi wears the standard male prison uniform of a sleeved white striped shirt and striped trousers. In his second stay, he wears boxers for some time because of giving his shirt and trousers to Chiyo Kurihara. Personality Kiyoshi is a level-headed individual who seems to have a strong resolve under hard pressure. Unlike the other boys, he does not let his desires get ahead of him, and tends to be the rational member of the group. Kiyoshi is markedly the most normal of the boys in design and character, as well as the main narrator of the manga in thought. He is tenacious but lacks the stubborn perversion of the other boys. However, he is capable of sometimes does things that seems untoward or shocking to the other boys, such as cross-dressing to escape the prison. Though he has sexual desires, he is much better at controlling them than the others; this is shown when he refuses to take advantage of Chiyo's attempting to throw herself at him due to her feelings of insecurity and inferiority towards her sister. Kiyoshi develops a deep love for Chiyo and this love is the drive of most of his actions throughout the series, and he engineers breakouts, sacrifices his first kiss, and goes to extreme lengths to stay in the same school with her and develop their relationship. Plot After enrolling at all-girls school Hachimitsu Academy with middle school friend Shingo Wakamoto, Kiyoshi is the first boy in Hachimitsu Academy to make contact with a girl. Kiyoshi then raises his interest in sumo fighting to gain the attention of love interest Chiyo. After class the two have a conversation about sumo wrestling and begin a budding friendship. Chiyo even invites him to watch a sumo match on the weekends with her, but he is soon incarcerated in the school's Prison Block by the Underground Student Council with the other boys for violating the privacy of girls in the female bathing area of the swimming pool. Chiyo mistakes Kiyoshi for Mayumi in the bathing area when he enters alone, and when the girls outside raise the alarm, everyone except Kiyoshi leaves (who is caught elsewhere by the 40th USC President & crow-user Mari Kurihara). Kiyoshi tries to prevent USC Vice-President Meiko Shiraki from beating the boys, which the boys in fact pervertedly enjoy. The USC Vice-President is then replaced by the USC secretary Hana Midorikawa, who beats the boys too much for their liking (and dresses modestly). However, Kiyoshi accidentally spies her peeing from a tree and falls lands into view of her crotch, which drives Hana to tears out of anger and embarrassment. Hana tries to get her revenge multiple times by watching him pee. Kiyoshi is then forced to conspire with Gakuto after he is jailed in the school's Prison Block with the other boys for 2 months, to attend the sumo match. The boys then mistakenly believe that both of them are gay as they spend lots of time plotting in secret in the prison. After digging a large escape hole which is mistakenly filled by the Chairman with cement, the two boys steal a girl's uniform and use it with Gakuto's live hair wig to sneak a crossdressing Kiyoshi secretly out of the school grounds. When Chiyo discovers her stolen uniform, she reports him for leaving the prison and he soon discovers that Chiyo is actually Chiyo Kurihara, the daughter of the school's chairman. In tears, he returns to the prison with Gakuto's collector figurine, which is destroyed by Gakuto to prove that he did not aid the breakout to the USC. The USC then begins to enact Operation Boys Expulsion (O.B.E.), a plan for the boys to commit two more breakouts through the manipulation of the boys (in order to expel them). The boys appeal to the Chairman, and Kiyoshi earns them a one day extension on their expulsions by solving his "Tits VS. Asses" riddle and quoting Darwinian evolution in the superiority of the ass. When the boys successfully prove that they were framed by the USC to breakout from the Prison Block multiple times to the Chairman, they are freed and their imminent expulsions are overturned. During the boys' evidence-gathering efforts, Kiyoshi successfully incapacitates Hana on guard duty by having a makeout with her, sacrificing his own needs for the team. When Kiyoshi is freed, he develops his relationship with Chiyo more but falls out of contact with the boys. To Kiyoshi's guilt, the USC are jailed by the official Student Council for physically abusing the boys and violating the school rules. Soon enough, Kiyoshi is then placed into the prison again, when he is caught for trespassing and attempting to collect evidence for Chiyo about how the official Student Council framed Meiko with burning a tree with a crowlings' nest. He is forced in the prison to take romantic pictures by Hana with her after she blackmails him with showing pictures of their prior kiss to Chiyo. Mari enlists Kiyoshi's help in her 'breakout plan', accepting she needs his co-operation for it to work. Kiyoshi accepts after he and Gakuto discover that the School Council plans to replace the Wet T-Shirt Contest in the USC's yearly agenda with a clamming trip, which finally unifies the boys in heart and soul as a team in saving the Wet T-Shirt Contest. Kiyohsi's presence in the prison is used by the Student Council to label Mari as a slut for 'fraternising' with boys, worrying Chiyo and making her jealous. Chiyo then is framed by the USC and locked up in the prison for beating up girls who harassed her. However, due to Kiyoshi's presence, she repeatedly does not get a chance to ask for herself whether they are true. When Kiyoshi realises that Chiyo is acting strangely because of her misplaced jealousy, he refuses to grope her and forces her to confess her thoughts to Mari about her being rumored as a slut. He also gives her his more tight-fitting shirt and trousers as an underlayer. When Mari enters to look for Chiyo, she knocks Kiyoshi out during Chiyo's confession so that she can tell her in private that the rumours are false. Kiyoshi aids in Mari's breakout plots believing he is aiding an escape, not realising that she is only attempting to fight on a level playing field in the upcoming All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle in the school's Sports Festival, without escaping the prison. On the day of the Cavalry Battle, he joins the USC team only for Hana to take him to the boy's dorm room to exact her revenge naked under a pile of futons. They very narrowly escape detection by Gakuto and Chiyo after Kiyoshi collects her shoes and panties, and Hana sends a text to Chiyo to tell her that Kiyoshi is with Gakuto. A confused Chiyo and Gakuto collect the PBR remnant and leave. Hana then proceeds to pee over his face. Trivia * At three months jail time by Volume 17, Kiyoshi has served the longest time incarcerated in the school's Prison Block out of the five boys: for plotting to enter a female-only bathing area, & breaking into the official Student Council's office to collect evidence for Chiyo. * Kiyoshi has been the subject of the most perverted situations out of the five boys; thsi contrasts with his moderate behaviour * Kiyoshi is the first of five boys to kiss a girl Gallery Kiyoshi1.jpg|Kiyoshi in the manga Volume 01.jpg|Kiyoshi on the Volume 01 Cover Volume 15.jpg|Kiyoshi on the Volume 15 Cover Kiyoshi anime design.jpg|Kiyoshi anime design Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males